


Pain

by Poppets



Series: Pain [1]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Future Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, their world has fallen apart and they have to find an escape wherever they can. It's a destructive existence. This is just one moment in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

"Liz, if you want us to be together, this is the way it has to be."

"I want this Michael, please," she demanded, her voice cracking with the strain of denied passion.

"What do you want, Liz? Tell me."

"I want you to t-touch me."

"Where?" he growled, "Here?" his fingers pressed into the damp flesh between her legs.

"Yes, yes right there."

"Tell me how you want it."

"Hard. Fast," she panted.

Michael thrust two fingers deep into her and her hips bucked frantically up against him as she tried to increase the speed of his thrusts. One heavy hand pressed down on her abdomen, holding her still, as he teased and tormented until she was hanging on the edge, and then he stopped, withdrawing his hand and moving away from her. She shivered reflexively at the lost of his heat against her body.

"Michael, please, come back. Don't leave me like this, you can't do this to me," Liz cried desperately, "I need you," but only silence greeted her and she knew that he was gone, and he wouldn't return that night.

Her hand dipped between her legs, trying to find the relief that he had refused her, but without his touch she knew that tonight she would not tumble over the edge into the place where only pleasure existed.

Tonight he wouldn't make the pain go away.

End.


End file.
